Destined
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: Vampires don't have any soulmate, they just siring./ NamJin, BL, Vampire AU, Soulmate AU


Some classical music was heard from the stage.

The girl beside a tall man kept blabbering about some places in Rome while her hand is loitering around his thigh.

She's his type, indeed. Her skin had been white silk colour, her body had been accompanied with a black minidress covered until the top of her legs. But her voice...

' _it's too noisy_ ' Namjoon frowned. He massaged his temple, the combination of shabby music and this girl's voice made his head going to explode.

He just wanted her to stop talking. But a sweet fragrance came to his sense of smell.

 _'thirsty... '_ again, his mind took control of him.

He kissed her mercilessly. So deep until he could hear she moaning his name.

Namjoon awakened from his subconscious, released the kiss immediately.

"So, where do you want to take me?" her eyes has already full of lust

"Sorry lady, I'm not in the mood" Namjoon took a sip of his drink and rushed out from that place.

' _this is rubbish'_ He thought.

He didn't understand why Hoseok brought him to there and left him with that annoying woman.

Namjoon walked around the outskirt of Seoul. It felt good to go back where he was born, more than 90 years ago, but something didn't feel right.

After He and Hoseok came back to the country, he felt something strange with his thirst. Every night he felt extremely thirsty, but not even a finest wine or the warmest blood could eliminate his thirst.

He tossed his 5th can of beer to the bin near him. At least he could keep drinking to suppressed his thirst.

He has stopped drinking blood since a week ago, he even couldn't stand the smell of the blood from any human, _neither women nor men_. The thirst sometime bearable, but some night tortured him to the limit of sanity.

The wind, he felt the very sweet smell come from nowhere.

It's the sweetest fragrance that he ever smelled, but in one second it turned into the worst pain.

"Shit!" Namjoon swore , he grabbed her neck instantly, it felt like his neck is burning and his chest like shrinking. It's too much. Too much for him too handle.

 _ **Dark**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Destined**

 _ **By**_

 _ **Floss Scarlett**_

This story is dedicated to my birthday girl ~ Winter Red !

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon woke up in the next afternoon with Hoseok beside his bed, _which he never used before_.

"What'd happen?" I asked

Hoseok shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know _man_ , all I know is you weren't at home when the sun was almost rise, and you lied down near the Han River, treat me a drink for brought you home"

"Shit, am I lacking some sleep?" He laughed.

"yeah, maybe for 80 years" added Hoseok.

Actually Hosoek felt worry about his best 'vampire' friend, It's impossible for a vampire passed out.

"I met this guy, a vampire from Daegu, they call him 'Tensai', but his name is Yoongi. I think he knew something about your illness"

"Tensai? Genius?"

"Kinda"

Namjoon grabbed a can of beer from the refrigerator, he had a bunch of blood bag, 'it smells sucks' he thought.

He wondered why he could pass out like that, he never sleep since... _He's being a vampire._ But he didn't need it, they weren't need any sleep. Even though the wouldn't be out in the daylight, they were just simply never sleep.

He gulped his last beer, when his memory flew into what happened last night.

 _Emerald eyes_

"Hope" Namjoon called Hosoek

"Where did you find me again?" asked Him

"Han River, why?"

"I have to go back" he rushed out from the room

"Yyaaa! Answer my question you moron!"

"I saw something, _no_!, someone! He jumped into the river!" Namjoon racked his brain

"Oh holly shit!" Namjooon swore

"What?!" Hoseok confused with changes in his friend's behavior

"I'll explain later, Hope, I have to make sure that he's alive"

.

.

.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Namjoon ran to the place that he was found by Hoseok

Namjoon read over a thousand books related to the bonding between vampires, but only one strange book in _Italy_ that mentioned about that mysterious thirst that he had. His friend told him about that a week ago, and he went there instantly.

It said that the unbearable thirst would come to the one who have a human _**soulmate**_ which will they love trough the eternity.

The idea is quite insane, because that bonding, or the blood oath, instead of filling the thrall with feelings of love and adoration they filled with a sense of loyalty and obligation for their liege. Thus, its entirely reasonable for the thrall to strongly disagree with or even hate their liege, but they nevertheless feel bound to protect them and their interests. Blood oath is just about the mere human who needs vampire protection, there's no love in that bonding.

If, _if_ , that theory is true maybe he have that kind of soulmate. But all the theory still confused him. But when I saw that human, he quickly became aware that the emerald eyes-man is kind of his source of live, no, his _existence_.

The unbearable pain that he had when he saw the man jumped into the river was so torturing. He even couldn't move a single part of his body.

No.. Nothing is there..

He couldn't smell the sweet fragrance like vanilla and lavender, there was nothing left.

Namjoon jumped into the river, right in the place that man jumped from. Sure he didn't need to breath, He just want to find his soulmate again.

There!

He smelled a faded fragrance of vanilla and lavender. He swam so fast toward that smell.

He knew it was too late. He didn't need oxygen to breath, but his chest was so breathless. He couldn't imagine how his _existence_ would be without his half.

A human can't hold their breath more than 30 seconds, and it was almost 16 hours since they've met.

Namjoon frustrated

Namjoon's sharp eyesight couldn't find the owner of the emerald eyes. But there's something shiny in the bottom of the river. Smell of metal, _coin_? Namjoon grabbed that thing and went up to the surface.

It's a pendant, It has a faded smell of its owner. There's a word, _no_ , a name written on it.

 **JIN**

Namjoon screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

A husky voice was heard from across of the phone.

" _Namjoon, your case is so rare. Vampires don't have any soulmate, we just siring. Based on my research, there was an Italian vampire that have a soulmate, like you. But he died hundred years ago, suicide_ "

Namjoon listened Yoongi's explaination carefully.

" _That woman, his soulmate, is a human which he let her as a human and not turned her into one of us. After a month of the woman's death, he decided to die as well. It's like he couldn't bear the lost of his soulmate_ " Yoongi added

Namjoon's face was sad, "I feel it too, I know how the oldman's feel" he sighed.

" _But, even though the woman didn't change. They did the bonding process, they shared their blood. They bonded. You are not, young man_ "

"What do you mean?" Namjoon demanded.

" _You won't get bonded if you're not sharing you blood, claiming and bonding._ " Yoongi explained

Namjoon kicked the nearest table, _angrily_ , "That shitty book was right, damn it"

" _Actually, if you are not bonded together you won't feel that connection. That's why I'm confuse, why did you feel what he was feeling at that night, it's kinda strange, isn't it?_ "

"It's because we are soulmate, Tensai. The fact that we're supposed to _one_ won't change either we bonded or not"

Yoongi laughed, " _So where is he now_?"

"At Asan Medical Centre, unconscious" Namjoon said.

* * *

The brunette breathed weakly. All of the medical devices that Namjoon's know connected to his body, to make him keep alive.

Namjoon was running around the hospitals near Han river. His soulmate's body, Jin, wasn't anywhere in the river. He realized that his soulmate was taken to hospital by someone. He hold Jin's pendant tightly. He knew, his soulmate is there somewhere.

He even abandoned his thirst, He had to find his soulmate as soon as possible. Thanks again to Hoseok, who well-informed, he got the hospital that Jin was in.

"Here, you should have some" Hoseok handed him a blood bag.

Namjoon warded the bag, "I'm not thirsty"

"Said the one who as pale as Min Yoongi" He grinned

"He will survive, won't he?" asked Namjoon

"He will, if you shared your blood. But now you even don't have that much for yourself"

"I won't share it" Namjoon mumbled

Hoseok glared and screamed, "What?!"

Namjoon looked his soulmate who's sleeping quietly.

"I think he have something, some thoughts that make him tried to kill himself at that night. I saw his eyes, he's so sad, _hope_ " He caressed his soulmate's hand gently. "I don't want him to be scared, if I've shared my blood to him, it'll make him depends on me. what if he don't accept me? He don't want me latter? He will languish even more. I don't want that hope" He added.

"And you think that both of you will be happy?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes" He nodded, and looked to his soulmate again.

Hoseok threw the blood bag to Namjoon, "Finish that, or both of you will die" He walked out from the room.

.

.

.

That was the seventh day Namjoon visited his soulmate room. It was stay the same, the doctor said that he didn't make any progress.

Namjoon stared at the brunette, sometimes the thirst come but he can handle it. The brunette's skin was the warmest thing that he ever touched. He caressed the brunette's cheek, gently.

"Hey, How are you?" Namjoon whispered

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't rescue you that night. Ah, my name is Namjoon" he said

"Your name is Jin right? It sounds silly, but you are my soulmate" His hand moved down to other's hand and held it.

"I don't know anything about you, even your full name. Do I have any rights to call you my soulmate?" He sighed

Namjoon felt miserable. The truth was that he wanted to see his soulmate's eyes again, like he had in that night. He even haven't heard his soulmate's voice. _How does it sounds?_

If only he accepted 'soulmate idea' early and knew his soulmate is Jin. He would be beside of him and helped him, instead wasted his time with that women.

Namjoon watched how his soulmate's chest moving up and down as he breath. It was so beautiful, his face, his nose, his plum lips, they're perfect.

He kept playing his hand with the brunette's, "I know we've never met before, but I love you."

Namjoon felt the other's hand respond his grip.

Namjoon almost jumped into the brunette's bed, "Jin?!"

He felt so happy, yet tears came down from his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Namjoon asked

The brunette's fingers moved on Namjoon's hand.

.

.

 **The End?**

 **or**

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 ** _"Happy belated birthday to you Winter red!_**

 ** _I love you so much (or just masochist), for torturing myself to write a story in English_**

 ** _It is hard to believe we just barely know each other and I feel you are my sister from another sire. T.T_**

 ** _May all of your wishes come true this year._**

 ** _I hope many years of blessings follow you wherever you go!_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to the best!"_**

 ** _P. S_**  
This story should be one shot-happy-fluff and nc story, and again i changed it a few hours ago. Mianhae …

Destined is my first story that written in English. I was wondering, should I continue this story or not. So leave your thought on the review below. Thank you ^^

P.P.S

Ini cerita bahasa inggris pertama yang kubuat, seperti yang kukatakan, ini seharusnya menjadi cerita one-shot, dan berbahsa indonesia dengan sejuta fluff.

Tetapi setelah setengah jalan aku membuat baru, mengingat aku pernah menjanjikan temanku untuk membuat sesuatu dengan unsur "agak dewasa".

tetapi aku tetap gagal.. dan gagal one-shot juga XD (silahkan tertawakan aku sepuasmu red!)

Aku tidak tahu akan melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak (mungkin ku buat berseri, dan serinya tahun depan saat winter red ulang tahun kembali *disantet red*) lol.

Jika kalian mampir ke ceritaku, bisakah meninggalkan review? _Hahahaha._

Maafkan apabila masih terdapat typo di sana sini, atau kesalahan grammar. aku kan mengeceknya lagi ^^

Selamat hari kemerdekaan!

Salam 17 Agustus

.

Floss


End file.
